Conventional high frequency power transformers that require high voltage isolation between primary and secondary windings are usually manufactured as an integral assembly that requires labor intensive winding of the primary and secondary windings, leading to high costs. Conventional devices further require potting or special coating for the transformer to meet standard industry dielectric withstand specifications, such as U.L. 1244, ANSI C39.5 or IEC 348.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a miniature high frequency power transformer that is compact and inexpensive to manufacture. It is a further object of the invention to provide a miniature high frequency power transformer that exhibits good magnetic coupling and high voltage isolation to meet standard industry dielectric withstand specifications. Another object of is to provide a miniature high frequency power transformer that utilizes modular components.